borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Replaying on 360 since patch
I have been playing Borderlands on a 360, not my PC. I have seen a number of mentions of folks replaying the game now that the patch has been released. Is there a way to run through the missions, both in Borderlands and in the four DLCs on the 360 as a character that I ended the 2nd playthrough as? In other words, I am a Hunter leveled up to 69 and I would like to replay the Knoxx DLC and the Tartarus Station DLC all over again as my Hunter at this level and not start all over again as a new Hunter at the beginning? All advice most glady welcomed. 8mileshigh 13:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC)8mileshigh No. Enemies in playthrough 1 and 2 have their level range set according to the respective playthrough, and have their specific level set according to the respective maps, based on the typical storyline progression. 14:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I understand, I suspect I was not clear. What I have been reading "implies" that it is possible to use your existing player---one of the 4 characters---at your existing level, whaever that is, and replay the game from the beginning and the patch will make the enemies you encounter stronger and tougher, essentially allowing us players to enjoy a "virtual" 3rd playthrough. I only play the game on a 360 and was asking if I understood this right or is the fact, as I suspect, that if we completed the two playthroughs and the DLCs we cannot play any further with our existing characters we need to create a new one and then play the game as new players? 8mileshigh 18:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The only way to achieve a "virtual" 3rd PT is with WillowTree, and even that still has some flaws, from what I hear.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You can't replay story missions after completing pt2, but all the bosses respawn, and with the level cap increase, level with you. plus, they all drop high level variants of the unique guns that they either carry or that you would normally get for completing a quest to kill them. my current goal: lvl69 Elephant gun. given that the damage was comparable to a bessie at lvl50, I can't wait to see what it can do at 69. EvilTiki788 02:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Highest level legit guns are level 68. 11:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: I was wrong. Level 69 guns are possible. 11:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I've been farming for a week, and the highest boss drop I've seen is only lv68. 02:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, I think I now understand. I can't replay the missions but I can return the the old locations and take the bosses that were there on and when I defeat them I can expect the weapons they had to drop with higher levels. Thank you all for the clarification. I would really have liked for the developer to have enabled an option for us to replay at our level but OK, at least I understand now. Can someone please explain how to "farm" the armory? I finished that mission---I know about the glitch that drops one into the room without activating the timer but chose not to go with it----so when I go to the armory it is closed and I can't get it. Does that mean I cannot farm it? 8mileshigh 14:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. You could try joining an online game which is currently doing that mission, but expect anyone with DLC3 to breeze through the Armory and focus on farming Craw. (For the angel's sake, people, don't touch the forumheader and TYPE YOUR POSTS BELOW EXISTING ONES.) 16:01, November 19, 2010 (UTC)